The present disclosure relates to a lens module, and more particularly, to a lens module having improved assembly precision.
Generally, a compact camera module (CCM), having compact size, has been used in various information technology (IT) apparatuses such as portable mobile communications apparatuses including camera phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), smartphones, toy cameras, and the like. Recently, in accordance with consumer demand, the release of apparatuses in which compact camera modules are mounted has increased.
Such compact camera modules are manufactured using an image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD), a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), or the like, as a main component, and images of subjects are captured via the image sensor, the collected images are stored as data in a memory in an apparatus, and the stored data may be displayed as images via a display medium such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a personal computer (PC) monitor, or the like, within the apparatus.
The compact camera module is mainly configured of a housing of which a bottom surface is coupled to a board having an image sensor attached thereto and a lens barrel having multistage lenses stacked and coupled therein, wherein the lens barrel is vertically mounted in the housing, and the lens barrel and the housing are coupled by the coupling of male and female screw thread portions provided in inner and outer peripheral surfaces of each member.
However, a compact camera module that has been recently released is configured to have an assembly structure in which the multistage lenses are fitted into the lens barrel. Therefore, a gap clearance between outer portions of the lenses and an inner portion of the lens barrel is increased, and concentricities of the lenses become different from each other.